A printing system can be used to print an image (including graphics and/or text) on a print medium. Generally, the print medium can be moved through a print zone of the printing system, where a printhead assembly can be used to deliver a printing fluid to the print medium to form an image on the print medium. Some printing systems can perform dual-sided printing, where images can be printed on both print surfaces of a print medium.